Yellow
by YanaEffect
Summary: While they are moving to another city, Naruto has a panic attack in the car.


The blue Volkswagen Beetle they were riding made rattling sounds as the minutes passed. Sasuke was the one driving, eyes narrowed because of the sun and completely focused on the asphalt pavement, and his strong hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Naruto reached for the dashboard to check the clock on Sasuke's phone. The battery to his own phone had died a while ago from using the music player too much. They had been riding for so long - four hours and some minutes, he noted, as his gaze flickered back to the road.

The horizon seemed to move away from them as they tried to get closer to it. His legs moved restlessly, his throat dry. Suddenly, he felt the car he'd been riding since college years turn into a prison cell.

He reached for Sasuke's phone again and opened Spotify. Sasuke had many playlists, containing all kinds of music, but Naruto didn't feel hot enough to take a moment and choose from them, so he opened a random acoustic playlist.

He lowered his window as well. It was barely March, so the weather was not warm at all, but he felt like he needed fresh air.

The feeling didn't go away. He stopped the music.

"Sas-" he called out, fisting his hands. His voice was barely a whisper. He tried clearing his throat, but all he could manage was to create an awkward, low sound.

Sasuke shot him a skeptical look, his brows drawn together. "Are you okay?"

"Sasuke - stop the car. _Quick_."

Without questioning further, Sasuke did as he was asked. Naruto was grateful for that. He didn't think he could find the strength in himself to explain anything, or talk at all.

As soon as they stopped moving, Naruto bolted out of the car with shaking knees. The door was left open, but he heard the one on Sasuke's side close. He couldn't see where he was walking, he couldn't see anything - and soon enough, the voice calling out to him became distant as well.

He was dying.

No, he wasn't dying. He knew he was having another panic attack - he'd been having them since he was a child, and one would think he would get used to them. But each one felt as bad as the previous. It never got any better.

He crouched down and held his knees in his hands. Remembering his therapist's words, he tried controlling his breathing. His eyes were shut tight, allowing him to focus on the smell of the grass. Several crickets were creating a symphony. Instead of the awful feeling swelling inside of him, he tried to pay attention to them.

He felt a hand land on his left shoulder. The warmth spread through his body, heating up his already warm blood in a different way. This was comforting, not like the unbearable fever causing him to close his eyes and wait for his doom.

"You're doing great, keep breathing like that," Sasuke spoke softly into Naruto's ear. Slowly, he opened up his eyes, letting the meadow enter his vision. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone now, leaving its place to a worn out body and soul.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm," Naruto hummed. Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the ground, watching Naruto intently.

"Come here."

Sasuke acted first, though, reaching for Naruto and pulling him to his chest, hugging him tight. His arms were wound around Naruto's body, holding him like he would never let go. Like he would protect him from whatever harm the world could ever cause.

The tears overflowed.

He didn't make any noise as he cried. Completely relaxed, Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's back, letting his boyfriend hear the soft, comforting hum he made. For how long they stayed like that, Naruto did not know. Sasuke's perfume, his body warmth, his voice. All his senses were filled with Sasuke, and once again he felt okay.

"I'm sorry for being so weak."

Sasuke lightly scoffed, a familiar sound, but without the mockery this time. "Shut up. You're not weak."

Sniffling, Naruto shook his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He wanted to look Sasuke in the eye, but he was anxious about it, even though deep inside he knew that Sasuke really did not judge.

"Don't forget to breathe," Sasuke reminded.

"God - I'm pathetic. I can't believe you have to remind me to breathe," Naruto mumbled, feeling more tears well up in his eyes. "And I'm crying like a baby-" a dry sob escaped his throat.

Sasuke only hugged tighter. Naruto felt a hand comb through his hair. "You're the strongest person I know. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you."

"I'm such a baby, 'suke."

"Shut up, Naruto," he whispered. "Or else."

For a while, they stayed pressed together, bodies intertwined, arms wrapped around each other.

"The sun is starting to set," said Sasuke all of a sudden, as if sensing that Naruto was ready to exit his daze. "Do you want to stay here for a while and watch it?"

Naruto pulled back, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, then he wiped his nose as well, giving out a small chuckle when Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't know."

"Hmm." Sasuke looked down at the grass, plucking a couple of strands. "I'm a bit hungry," he said while rising to his feet. "We might as well have a picnic."

"Won't we be running late, though?" Naruto asked, getting up as well to help Sasuke bring the items from the car.

He only then realized the car was barely visible from the spot they stood on. He must have run.

"Doesn't matter. The landlady said she would put the keys under the rug. We'll be fine."

Dashing forward, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands, letting their hands hang between them as they casually walked toward the car. Sasuke's hand was warm, but not clammy like Naruto's own. His fingers were long and elegant, and just a bit darker than the rest of his body.

They didn't have many stuff in their car. Just their important personal belongings - the rest would arrive later with a lorry. Naruto had his jerseys and X-Men figures in the backseat. The black Fender Strat that was Sasuke's 21st birthday present stood right next to them vertically.

They couldn't find a piece of cloth to spread out on the grass. However, they found a bottle of beer in the cooler and a bag of chips in Naruto's backpack, and sandwiches Sasuke had prepared for their journey were enough for a small picnic.

They chose the other side of the road for their picnic. While Sasuke parked the car somewhere more convenient, Naruto put the foods down and opened the beer, taking a sip, trying to ignore his shaking hands.

Sasuke came back a couple of moments later, sitting right beside Naruto. "Have you tried your sandwich?"

"Not yet," replied Naruto, looking up at the sky. The clouds were pretty. "Did you put mayonnaise in mine?"

"No, but there's a little mayo packet in the bag."

"Sasuke-" he breathed out. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Naruto." Sasuke looked like he was in pain for a second. "...Is there something bothering you? You haven't had one of these in a while."

Seeing Sasuke so hesitant, so unconfident. It was something that normally didn't happen. On one hand, it made Naruto feel worse. He was causing pain, making his significant other suffer as well because of his own problems.

On the other hand, he felt understood. He knew Sasuke cared.

He decided to be honest. "It's just," he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what I feel about moving to another city. One so far away from where we grew up."

Sasuke's face fell.

"It's not about you, I swear."

"Naruto. You don't have to move if-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto told sternly. "I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

Instead of answering, Sasuke took the beer bottle and took a long drink.

"It's not like I won't see any of my friends again. Or the people I know. Tsunade-san's cats."

"We can always visit them," Sasuke added. "And you'll make plenty of new friends there."

Naruto nodded meekly. "I can't wait to meet our neighbors. I wonder if they will like me."

"Idiot. Of course they will like you. You're very likable," Sasuke gave the bottle back to Naruto, and reached for his sandwich. While unwrapping it, he started humming something.

"Is that _The Cure_?"

Sasuke looked up. "What?"

"What you're humming." He raised an inquiring brow, then shook his head at Sasuke's confusion. "Nevermind. Just give me my sandwich."

"Since you asked so nicely." Sasuke said sarcastically, then slapped the sandwich into Naruto's open hand.

Naruto offered a sneer that turned into a sincere smile. He pressed a light kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "Thanks."

Sasuke took another sip from the beer, watching Naruto bite his sandwich. Naruto could feel his face heat up - if he weren't so tan, a ridiculous blush would be creeping up its way to his face. Whenever Sasuke had his eyes on him, he felt important. Those eyes between long, dark lashes watching him, measuring him, those thin lips smiling at him.

"It's getting dark," he said, averting his gaze from Sasuke to the meadow. From the distance, he could see a gray cat chasing something. "I wonder what a cat's doing here all alone," he mumbled to himself.

"Hm?"

"Can you see the cat? It's over there," Naruto said, squeezing more mayo into his sandwich while pointing at the cat's direction with his other hand.

Sasuke gave a nod. "Ah. Maybe there are huts around. We're not that far from the town we saw earlier either."

"Sasuke. Can we adopt a cat?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "We can't. Our new apartment isn't pet friendly."

Sighing, Naruto put his sandwich wrap down and reached for the beer bottle. "Right. We should get going."

"Pick a name."

"What?"

"A name. For our imaginary cat."

Naruto's lips twisted upward. "I'd rather name _that_ cat."

"Do it, then," Sasuke urged. "I suggest Kitty."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Naruto leaned to the side, pressing against Sasuke. "You lack imagination, 'suke. We should call it Stan Lee."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And how is that creative, Naruto?"

"It isn't. I'm following your path."

"Idiot." Sasuke lightly punched Naruto's upper arm. "What do you wanna do now?"

Naruto angled his body on the ground so when he laid down, his head was on Sasuke's lap. "Ugh. I don't know. I don't feel like doing anything to be honest."

Sasuke chuckled deeply. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Naruto asked, eyes on the setting sun.

"Just do it."

"Tell me why first."

Sasuke did it for him by covering Naruto's eyes with his hand. Naruto's vision went black and he tried to struggle, but before he could do anything, a pair of lips landed on his forehead.

He asked incredulously. "Did you cover my eyes just for that?"

"Do you ever shut up?" The hand slid down and covered his mouth this time.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. Sasuke was smiling slyly, and he leaned down once more. This time he kissed Naruto's left eyelid, then the right one, then his nose.

Even if his mouth weren't covered, Naruto didn't think he'd be able to speak. He reached for Sasuke's hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "Kiss me."

"I am kissing you," Sasuke replied, planting a kiss on Naruto's chin this time.

"No. On the mouth."

"Okay." Sofly, Sasuke connected their lips.

It was a slow kiss, _sensual_. Their lips moved against each other again and again, allowing them to share how much love they held for the other. Naruto was the first one to make a move for more.

He gently broke the kiss to sit up, then he crawled forward, sitting close enough to Sasuke for their crotches to touch and placing his legs on either side. The earth was hard, not comfortable like a bed, but as long as they were together like this, it didn't matter to Naruto.

Their lips met again, but this time, there was some sort of fierceness and passion that took over them both. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb while their tongues delicately circled each other, just the tips at first. As the kiss got deeper, as usual, Naruto could feel his blood rush south. It was only natural - Sasuke was attractive as fuck and he was the love of his life, and currently they were kissing like a couple on their honeymoon.

His hands started discovering Sasuke's body maybe a millionth time. His arms, his chest, his thighs. Sasuke liked to run quite a lot, so his thighs were muscled and hard to the touch, which was a huge turn on for Naruto. His arms, even though not as much, were muscled as well. Naruto absolutely loved running his hands through his love's body.

Sasuke must have been a fan of the action too, because when he parted their lips, he was panting hard. "We should probably stop," he took a deep breath. His lips looked fucking delicious. Naruto had a hard time staying away from them. "Or take this to the car."

"You're mad if you think I'm stopping now."

" _Good_." With unexpected quickness, he gathered their stuff and put them in the plastic bag, then he pulled Naruto up and took his hand, starting to drag him toward the car. It wasn't exactly child's play to walk with a raging hard-on, but thankfully the car was near.

When they made it to the car, they realized the back seats were occupied by their stuff. Naruto, however, had no patience to clear up to open some space. He just opened the door to the passenger seat and pushed Sasuke in.

Sasuke cried. " _Ow_. I could've hit my hea-"

"Shut up and do me," Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's lap. They were lucky that there weren't many vehicles passing by, because the door was left wide open as Naruto crushed their mouths together and started undoing Sasuke's belt.

It wasn't like they had never had car sex before, but this was somehow different. Maybe it was because of Naruto's mood or Sasuke's unusually compassionate behavior - not that Sasuke was a ruthless person, especially when it came to Naruto, but there was something different in the air that day.

Sasuke raised his ass a bit so Naruto could manage to pull the pants down. Just like himself, Sasuke wasn't wearing underwear too, so when Sasuke did the same for him, their lengths were exposed. Flashing a mischievous grin, Naruto pressed them together, closing his eyes and starting to move back and forth on Sasuke's lap.

"God, yes. Just like that," Sasuke urged him on by grabbing hold of his hips. "You look so good, Naruto."

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed, opening his eyes and biting Sasuke's lower lip. "Do you have a condom?"

"In my wallet."

Not pausing his movements, Naruto quickly found the condom in Sasuke's brown, leather wallet. "Oh. We don't have lube."

Sasuke looked irritate by the mishaps they had been going through. "Dammit. We can't use spit - I don't want to hurt you again."

Surely, the memory wasn't pleasant to Naruto either. He put the condom back, and licked his lips.

Mayonnaise.

"Hey, where's that lil mayo packet?"

Sasuke froze. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"I am." Naruto smiled, moving his hands down and wrapping them around both their cocks, giving them a teasing pump. The pre-cum had made it slippy enough for them to slide against each other without creating any painful friction. And it was about to get much better.

Sasuke reached for the plastic bag in the driver's seat while Naruto started sucking a hickey on his pale neck. By the time Sasuke found the packet, his neck had three different hickeys. If Naruto asked, Sasuke would probably blame _him_ for the distraction.

"Are you sure going bareback is okay?" Sasuke asked, his brows furrowed in worry. One of his hands closed around Naruto's, urging him to pump faster.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure. We have napkins, right? I can clean up. I need this, Sasuke."

The last traces of worry disappeared from Sasuke's face. He snatched the packet and tore it open, spreading the mayonnaise on his fingers. He breathed in deeply, then his hand disappeared behind Naruto's back.

"It's okay. Do it, Sas," Naruto softly said, throwing his head back and sighing when Sasuke started licking the spot above his collarbone.

He felt a finger pushing inside his hole. It wasn't a foreign feeling, plus he was loose enough from the other night. They had sex a lot.

As the finger worked him up, and another joined, he was almost ready to cry from how desperate he was to come. He swallowed, trying to move faster, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, but it wouldn't be fair to Sasuke to come when he'd made it clear that he wanted to go all the way.

"Enough, baby," he mumbled. He could feel a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body. He kissed Sasuke again as he lined up Sasuke's cock with his hole, and lowered himself steadily.

It was never a bad feeling to have Sasuke inside him. He probably should have waited for a while before beginning to move, but he was so ready to come. So ready to make Sasuke come.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked, offering a small smirk, making it obvious that he was only joking.

"Hngh - yes, oh my God," Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke suddenly thrust up, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

"Good. I'll make you feel even better. I want you to feel good always, Naruto." He pulled down his boyfriend to hungrily kiss him.

This was one of the things Naruto loved about Sasuke. He never said no to a kiss. Even though he didn't show that side of him to other people, he loved being physical with his Naruto.

Also, he was definitely a gracious lover. He had not forgotten about Naruto's pleasure; his hand was continuously stroking Naruto's hard cock, eliciting moans of satisfaction.

"I'm already close," he moaned against Naruto's lips. "What about you?"

"Same," Naruto answered as his hips meet Sasuke's harshly. "I - ahh - I love you so much, Sas-"

"I love _you,_ Naruto."

It was only their bodies who spoke after that. Since they were already so close to the finish line, they didn't bother with going slow at all. Just hard, fast movements of hips and a hand. Naruto came first, his eyes wide open, his gaze locked on Sasuke's beautiful face.

That made Sasuke come as well.

They spent a few moments trying to catch their breaths. It was Sasuke who broke the silence. "Hah. That was extraordinary."

"Sex with you is always extraordinary," Naruto grinned, tired. He slowly moved up, feeling Sasuke's cum leak out of his hole, but Sasuke was fast enough to put napkins under him so his pants wouldn't get ruined. "Thanks."

"Should I help you clean up?"

"Nah. I can handle it." He waited for Sasuke to pull his pants up and step out of the car to do the same. Once out in the fresh air, he smiled genuinely, maybe for the first time that day. Sasuke wasn't looking at him though. He crouched a second later, and Naruto realized that Sasuke was petting Stan Lee the Cat.

"Aww. It's here!" He cheered. "Can we take him home, Sasuke? Please? Pretty please?"

Sasuke looked concerned. "What about the landlady?"

"I'll convince her. I'll find a way."

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked away. " _Fine_."

"What?"

"I said fine."

"Hahaha! Thank you, Sas," Naruto laughed, picking up the cat and doing the iconic Lion King pose. "Naaa savannah! I don't know the rest, something baba!"

"Come on," Sasuke urged him to get into the car. "I hope it'll piss on you."

"Did you hear that, Stan? Papa's pissed at me for being adorable." He gave Sasuke the puppy eyes while the other closed the door.

He didn't feel discontented anymore.


End file.
